Fill the Void
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Written by Faeryl: When Sideways betrayed Hot Shot it left a hole in his spark, and the attitude from Blurr isn't helping, but with a little time anything can happen. Implied SLASH


Notice: Faeryl returns with an all new Transformers Armada fic, Yay for her

**Notice: **Faeryl returns with an all new Transformers Armada fic, Yay for her!

**Author's note: **This fic is sort of based around episode 20- Reinforcement, kinda like my own slashy rewrite of the episode.

**Pairing:** HotshotxBlurr, although there is a brief mention of Hot ShotxSideways in the beginning of the fic.

**Disclaimer: **So I made this deal that I could have the rights to Armada if I could go an entire week with out thinking slashy thoughts about the characters… and I failed. So despite my best efforts I do not own Armada and probably never will. -Heartbroken sigh-

Fill the Void

Hot Shot had been hurt deeply by Sideways' deceit. More so than he had let Optimus and the others know. His partner… Hot Shot had trusted and even loved Sideways, though he wouldn't admit it now. After the betrayal the young yellow autobot felt he would never be able to put so much trust into anyone again… Blurr's attitude didn't help this either.

The new blue Cybertronian that Scavenger had brought in was assigned as Hot Shot's new partner, but the young Autobot was not ready for it. Sideways had left a void inside Hot Shot and Blurr's unfriendly manner only made that void seem all the more painful. The yellow autobot did not want to be hurt again.

When the Minicon alarm went off Hot Shot almost screamed in agony.

"Blurr, Hot Shot" Optimus Prime called, "concentrate on rescuing the Minicon, the rest of you back them up."

Hot Shot let out a small groan, but orders were orders. As the Decepticons came in for the attack Hot Shot and Blurr bounded away to find and rescue the new Minicon. For a few seconds Hot Shot had the Minicon in his grasp, but it easily slid out of his arms and raced away. "Hey wait, stay with me!" He called after it as he transformed to chase after it.

Nearby, Blurr had captured a second Minicon, which he tossed to Red Alert so that he could join the chase. Hot Shot let out another groan; he did not want Blurr to come after the Minicon with him, he did not even want to be partnered with Blurr. He sped up trying to get the Minicon first, but the other Autobot was catching up fast. For a brief second Hot Shot was uncontrollably excited by this, but he was not about to let the new guy outdo him, he careened around to try to bump Blurr away but was shoved aside when Blurr pulled the same maneuver.

_So gonna get rough are we? _Hot Shot thought to himself.

Both Autobots barely missed being shot when two of the Decepticons, Starscream and Cyclonus, started firing at them, but the chase continued around and around the race track until finally the Minicon was trapped between Hot Shot and Blurr. The Blue autobot started twirling in a circle bringing forth a huge wind that knocked the Minicon backwards. "You idiot!" Hot Shot screamed diving to get the Minicon.

Blurr was really beginning to get on his nerves. The Minicon made a dash to get away while the two Autobots bickered, but Hot Shot moved to recapture the Minicon. Careful not to move too fast he spoke to the startled Minicon trying to sound as soothing as possible. Blurr, on the other hand, took a much different approach and fired his gun, panicking the Minicon even more. The stands beneath the Minicon fell out from under it and it fell, with a curse at Blurr, Hot Shot dove to catch the Minicon.

"Urk!" Hot Shot landed painfully on his back, but the Minicon was alright.

Blurr ran swiftly to meet them, he seemed slightly confused. "I don't understand," Blurr mumbled softly gazing down at Hot Shot and the Minicon, "Why did you risk your life for the Minicon?"

Hot Shot returned Blurr's gaze slightly captivated by the way the blue Autobots optics glimmered with puzzlement, reminded to some extent of Sideways' optics. He shook himself to get rid of the unwanted feeling. Just as Hot Shot opened his mouth to reply Cyclonus appeared almost from nowhere and snatched the Minicon away. "Don't mind if I do!" The Decepticon cackled manically as he flew off with the prize.

"Oh no, the Minicon!" Hot Shot shouted trying to get up. Blurr raised his gun to fire, but Cyclonus was already gone.

Hot Shot glared accusingly at Blurr even as they warped back to the Autobot base.

He couldn't stand the way the humans stared at him. Hot Shot knew, of course, that he did have at least partial blame, but the way Rad and the others glared at him made it seem like they blamed him entirely. Much as he disliked the idea, Hot Shot knew he had to go apologize to Blurr.

He took his time finding Blurr, stalling to think of what to say and curse to himself as well as Blurr. Finally he wandered outside the base and found his partner. Blurr was leaning against a rock formation just outside the base looking west at the sunset. The sun's golden rays reflected on Blurr's armor making the blue Autobot glow. Hot Shot stopped and stared. Blurr was beautiful.

The blue Autobot sensed he was being watched and turned to face Hot Shot. "Hey," he said softy.

"H-hey." Hot Shot repeated.

Silence fell, an awkward silence, Hot Shot finally got up the nerve to speak. "It's a beautiful sunset." Blurr nodded and Hot Shot took a step forward, "I came out here to apologize."

Blurr raised a hand, "You don't need to, we were both at fault." He said, "In fact, I should be apologizing to you. If I had been a better partner, you wouldn't have tried so hard to out do me."

Hot Shot nodded, "Yeah, but there's something else too."

"What?"

Blurr noticed that the yellow Autobot was shaking and put a comforting hand on Hot Shot's shoulder. "I wasn't ready to be partners." Hot Shot admitted, "My last partner, Sideways… betrayed me."

Hot Shot flung himself into Blurr's arms sobbing. Slightly uncomfortable Blurr patted Hot Shot's back reassuring, the yellow Autobot was muttering something about trust, and of friendship… Even love. Then he looked up, "Sideways had his face covered." He said tapping Blurr's face mask, "He was hiding his intentions from me; he kept me in the dark!" The younger Autobot was in hysterics.

Blurr tried to push Hot Shot off him but the yellow Autobot only gripped onto him even harder, continuing to sob. After a few seconds Blurr gave up and just held onto Hot Shot trying to comfort him, trying to ease his pain, to fill his void. Finally Hot Shot quieted down and pulled away, "I'm sorry." His voice still cracked a little from his outburst.

"It's alright." Blurr said. He lifted his hand to his face and carefully removed his mask.

"What are you doing?"

"When you were… raving, you mentioned that your last partner hid himself from you." His face was completely black except for his optics which glowed perfectly red. "I don't want to hide from you like that; I want you to trust me."

Hot Shot gazed at his partner for a few more seconds before leaning up against the rock huddled close to him. They watched as the sun sank beyond the horizon and the stars began to faze one by one into the sky, "Blurr," Hot Shot whispered.

"Hm?"

"I want to give you something."

Blurr turned to face the younger Autobot and was met by Hot Shot's lips pressed softly to his own. Hot Shot pulled away shortly, "That's my trust," he explained, "I'm not completely certain if I want you to keep it, but for now you can have it."

Blurr put a hand to his lips smiling slightly, "I'll take care of it."

They heard voices nearby. Recognizing Rad and the other humans the two Autobots turned to each other shyly, "I know they're your friends, but I can't stand those kids." Blurr admitted.

Hot Shot nodded, "They can be a bit… clingy sometimes, but they're alright."

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Blurr suggested offering his hand.

Hot Shot took it, "yeah," with his other hand the yellow Autobot pointed north to a group of large rocky cliffs, "I'll race you."

"You're on."

They transformed and within seconds were speeding to the cliffs Hot Shot had pointed out. For a minute they were neck and neck but Blurr steadily edged his way ahead. As he followed closely behind Hot Shot thought that perhaps having Blurr as a partner may not be as bad as he had originally thought.

End

**Author's Note: **Whew, I wasn't sure I'd actually finish that, I know it's not incredibly long, but it took awhile to write 'cause I've got so many other things I need to be doing. This was fun and I'm glad I got it done. Now I need to get back to work on the book I'm writing, thanks for reading.

**Zaerith: **Nyah… so cute… leave nice reviews or don't review at all I'm not the only one who needs ego-boosts in this family.


End file.
